


So close, so far away

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Late night talks, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Tokiya moved to the US to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Long distance sucks and time zones don't really help anything.Just an idea I wrote in like an hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).



> It feels amazing to be back to writing and be able to write so freely.
> 
> No, I'm not projecting myself, before you ask. Otoya's the cuddly baby, not me. That sounds kinda harsh but idk how to explain the difference.

"I want to see you." Otoya whispered, fingers tracing the shape of Tokiya's face on the screen. His voice sounded wet and Otoya choked on a ball in his throat, trying not to burst into tears. He should have known that this was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

He couldn't even force himself to regret it.

 _"One day. I promise."_ Tokiya answered. His own hand was on the screen like he wanted to try and dry the tears flowing down Otoya's face. It was absurd, to miss someone he's never met in person, and yet. If possible, Tokiya'd love to go to his boyfriend right this second. To be able to hold him, kiss him, tell him he loves him without fearing the connection might cut him in the middle.

"It's not fair." Otoya whined, nose pressed into the hoodie Tokiya sent him. It was one Otoya always wanted, sent as a birthday gift, and Otoya cried when he found out that instead of smelling like the store it held a soft scent of cologne and hair product. This is the scent of his boyfriend, one he never met before, of course it'd make him emotional. The scent was long gone, and when Otoya managed to buy the hair spray Tokiya used it just didn't smell right. It was too chemical, not the comforting soft smell Otoya loved. "Why do you have to be so far away?"

 _"I'm sorry, baby,"_ Tokiya whispered, his voice barely audible through the earphones. Otoya didn't want his mom to know he's awake at such an hour, and his dad, well, better not tell him about Otoya's relationship with a guy he never met. _"I wish we met before I left."_

"But you'll be back?"

 _"To you. Yes."_ Otoya whimpered into the fabric, feeling sorry for himself. Just his luck that the first person that liked him back and who Otoya loved so dearly didn't even live on the same continent. He was in Fukuoka once, maybe they saw each other passing on the street? Maybe the universe wasn't this cruel? _"I love you, Otoya."_

"I love Tokiya, too." he could feel his face started to feel disgusting with all the tears and snot but Tokiya didn't seem to mind. Maybe he couldn't see it with the bad video quality. But, Otoya could see the raw emotion, the pure love in his eyes, and that should be much harder to spot than snot.

 _"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"_ Otoya nodded furiously. One earphone fell out and landed on his nose and, honestly, what a shame he had only one in to hear Tokiya's chuckle.

"Please."

_"Clean your face, okay? I'm gonna grab a drink so I can sing as long as you want."_

"The entire night?"

 _"Please don't force yourself to stay up for so long."_ technically, Otoya could bring Tokiya with him to the bathroom. Talking on the phone had its ups and downs, and the ability to show Tokiya around without having to carry his laptop was definitely an up. But he doubted Tokiya'd appreciate the sight of Otoya tiptoeing in the dark, stumbling his way to the bathroom, and then doing his pre-sleep business. They were close, they did things over the video calls, but there was a line.

He almost ran back to his room, only his dad shifting in his office made him stop and wait if he was to leave the room. It seemed like he was doing yet another all-nighter, but those seemed to come with the territory. One day Otoya'd pull all-nighters just like his dad does after hitting that Oricon chart. But for now, Otoya didn't need to know the all-nighter was due to his dad trying to write the perfect lyrics for Otoya's debut song.

"Tokiya?" Otoya whispered once he got back, earphones stuffed into his ears.

 _"Just a second honey."_ he was typing something on his laptop. _"Just... Let me respond to him."_

"Your manager?"

 _"Ren's being annoying."_ Ren had the authority to be annoying, even if Otoya didn't think of him as such. After all, he was the one who brought Otoya his hoodie all the way from the States. He was the one thing that connected Otoya with Tokiya, that proved there is a way to one day be in the same place.

"He said he wants to throw you a birthday party."

 _"He should mind his own business."_ Tokiya's fingers hit _send_ with slightly too much force than necessary. " _Ready for your lullaby?"_

"Just a second." Tokiya once said Otoya getting ready to sleep reminded him of a little puppy trying to make a comfortable spot for himself. He needed his pillow fluffy, his sheets free of wrinkles, and his body to fall into a perfect spot. Once Tokiya joked there is an imprint of Otoya on the mattress and that's the reason why Otoya isn't comfortable in any other position.

There isn't. Otoya checked.

"Okay." Otoya cuddled against the hoodie, phone pressed between the pillows so Tokiya could see his face.

 _"You're so cute."_ Otoya pouted, which only made Tokiya laugh more. He wanted to complain but Tokiya started to sing, his beautiful voice filled Otoya's being, and he could finally feel his exhaustion. One day, he thought as his eyes closed and breath evened out, he's going to hear that voice without the ever-present static and bad connection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All according to keikaku :) 
> 
> Happy birthday Tokiya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 5th in Poland but 6th in Japan so by law I can post it and not worry I'm a day too early
> 
> I didn't post in on July 6th for no reason

“Hi everyone! How are you guys doing? It’s a beautiful day and we’re going to WanWanLand!” Syo turned the camera to capture Otoya right as he curled his hands into fists.

“Wan wan!” Otoya giggled as he barked. Syo made a mental note to add dog ears in the post production.

“I will try and not mistake any of the dogs with you.”

“Oi! Why is everyone calling me a puppy?” Otoya whined, shoulders dropping low in a dramatic show of exasperation.

“Because you are one!” Otoya made a move like he wanted to take the camera from Syo’s hands. He dodged with ease and ran a few steps to keep the device safe. Otoya’s vlogging style was really messy and he got an attention span of a small puppy; he never focused the lense on a thing for longer than five seconds before something else would catch his eye. 

Syo returned his attention to the camera, ignoring a pouting Otoya behind him. “We’re gonna have fun with some dogs today! I’m excited for the fluffy ones.”

“I wanna see the shibas!” Otoya shouted from behind, “And goldens! And pompoms!” 

“You wanna see them all.”

“Yeah!” ever since Syo offered this trip for the sake of the vlog, Otoya’s been talking about all the dog breeds he wanted to pet non stop. He’s been even dreaming about being swarmed with soft doggies. 

“Today’s a special day, we’re gonna see some special attractions at the park, but also today’s Tokiya’s birthday! Happy birthday Tokiya!” Syo could see on the screen Otoya’s smile disappeared for a second. Tokiya himself tended to be a sensitive topic, it all depended on Otoya’s mood of the day. This birthday was bad for a very particular reason; Otoya was ready to buy a plane ticket and fly himself to the US. Syo couldn’t allow that; they had a huge summer project at the university going on. Otoya had to be in Japan for his own sake. Bless his parents confiscated his passport.

“Thank you all for participating in our Birthday Countdown! It was a blast! I know Tokiya said it’s too much but he likes to complain when he’s in the center of attention.”

“He was happy!” 

“He has weird ways of showing happiness.”

“He’s awkward.” Otoya smiled sheepishly, the smile of a fool in love he often wore when explaining Tokiya’s antics. It was kind of cute and Syo was happy to see his friends find happiness despite the hardships. Being in a relationship and having an ocean between each other was definitely a hardship.

“Anyway, we’re going to meet with some of my friends at the park.”

“Syo doesn’t want to tell me who!” Syo just smiled at the camera. Otoya would never believe him even if Syo told him. Besides, it was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, Otoya included.

“We just got off the train, it was over two hours ride from Tokyo, so I hope it’ll be worth it.” they could see the entrance in the distance. Otoya caught up with Syo, visibly vibrating with excitement. He should have just gotten himself a dog; Syo doubted his parents would mind. They tolerated all the animals that would follow Cecil home, they had no reason to turn Otoya’s request for a dog down. 

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Otoya looked genuinely worried. He really wanted the animals to like him.

“I’m sure they will.” if anything, the dogs might think Otoya’s one of them. “I think they’re there!” Syo pointed with his free hand at two silhouettes standing near the entrance. Camera focused on them, Syo could see the expression change on Otoya’s face. His smile turned into surprise, then into disbelief, then into a realization that yes, he _is_ real, and next Syo knew was that Otoya made a wild run into Tokiya’s arms. His expression must have been funny since Ren had to prop himself on a bike stop to laugh.

Poor Tokiya, almost lost his footing when he got an armful of crying Otoya.

“Special day!” Syo turned the camera to catch Otoya holding onto Tokiya like his life depended on it. Tokiya, while less extreme, didn’t shy away from touching his boyfriend and kissing wherever he could reach. They both needed everything they could to ensure that yes, this is real. This is happening. They’re finally together.

“Hi Shorty.” Ren teased. Syo decided to let it slide; he was too happy for Tokiya and Otoya to mind. “Big surprise worked.”

“Though it should be Otoya surprising Tokiya for his birthday, not the other way around.”

“It’s fine that way.” Tokiya spoke up, slowly removing himself from Otoya’s death grip. “Let me see you.”

“Tokiyaaaa.” Otoya wailed loudly, tears running down his face. There was some snot glistening under his nose, and Tokiya’s shirt where his face was pressed against was wet. Syo had no idea how but Tokiya looked at Otoya like he’s more precious than anything in the universe. A fool in love, that’s what he is. “Why didn’t you say anything!” 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Still!” Syo’s camera was focused on them when Ren pulled on his elbow. He let out a quiet protest; he wanted to record it for Otoya!

“Let’s give them some time to enjoy themselves. They can join us later and I want to see dogs.” Ren threw his arm around Syo’s head as they made their way through the entrance. The scent of dog food lingered in the air.

“We set ourselves up to third wheel them, didn’t we?”

“Want to change it into a double date?” Ren wiggled his eyebrows, a shit eating grin on his lips. Syo attempted a kick to his shin which Ren dodged with ease.

“Hell no!” his screech was heard back at the entrance but Otoya didn’t pay it any attention. He was focused on Tokiya, warm and real and _here_ , right in front of him. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Otoya ran his hand through Tokiya’s hair. It was just as he imagined it to be; silky smooth and fragrant. It smelled like the hoodie back home.

Tokiya chuckled, a wonderful sound Otoya had no idea he could love even more now he heard it live rather than through a call. “A birthday gift for you and me.”

“Baka, I should be doing something for _you_.” Otoya nudged Tokiya playfully with his knee. Tokiya’s eyes never left his, shining like stars against dark sky. 

“You are.”

“What?” Otoya tipped his head to the side. Tokiya bit his lip. _Puppy ears._ Now he knew what Ren meant.

“You _are_.” he stressed the sound, hoping Otoya’d get the message. At first, he didn’t, but the realization was sweet. He turned a lovely shade of pink and hid his face in the crook of Tokiya’s neck again.

“That was too cool…” he whined. Deadly, that’s what Tokiya was in person. He couldn’t let him win; during one of their many calls they made a bet of who’s going to be the cooler one and Otoya intended to win. He looked up from beneath his lashes, studying Tokiya’s handsome features. He could do it. He _wanted_ to do it.

“Happy birthday.” he whispered and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Tokiya’s lips. He tasted like vanilla lip balm. 

“Thank you.” Tokiya murmured once they parted and leaned in once more.

They missed the dog race but it was worth it.


End file.
